


Chase

by VigilantSycamore



Series: BatCat Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2018, Discussing the Definition of Ninjas, F/M, Ninjas - Freeform, Not Really Ninjas, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: Batman and Catwoman have one of their usual nighttime encounters. Unfortunately, it gets interrupted by ninjas. Well, they're not really ninjas, but that's something for the Bat and the Cat to discuss while getting away from them.





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there's no confusion over when this is taking place in the timeline: at this point, Bruce and Selina have known each other in costume and in their civilian identities for years. They both suspect the other's secret identity, but they're not sure, and they're not dating yet but they do flirt on occasion.

“You know, girls like dates that _aren’t_ interrupted by ninja attacks,” Selina said, jumping over an alleyway.

Bruce followed her across the gap. “First of all, it wasn’t a date.”

Selina rolled her eyes. “I’m hurt,” she joked. “You think I’d take you to an art gallery that prestigious if it _wasn’t_ a date?”

“You were trying to rob it, and I was trying to stop you.”

“And why do you think that was?”

Bruce looked at her. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

She smirked at him. “Maybe.” She looked back to see the three figures in bodysuits still chasing them. “So why are the ninjas involved?”

“They’re not actually ninjas,” Bruce said. “Ninjas were mercenaries used to carry out espionage and assassinations in feudal Japan. They didn’t actually wear black bodysuits, that myth came about because stagehands in Japanese plays at the time wore black to indicate that they were stagehands – basically telling the audience to ignore them. Sometimes, a play would feature the stagehands killing one of the characters – that was how they presented ninjas carrying out an assassination.”

“Thanks for the history lesson. So why are the not-ninjas involved?”

“They’re foot soldiers working for the League of Assassins. A centuries-old organization led by Ra’s al Ghul, an immortal who believes that the best way to save the world’s problems is to cause a crisis that causes hundreds of thousands, if not _millions_ , of deaths.”

“Sounds like he doesn’t understand sociology,” Selina remarked.

“No he does not,” Bruce agreed. “Anyway, Ra’s wants me to join the League of Assassins – we’ve worked together against the Court of Owls and he was impressed with my skills, and what I’d already achieved in Gotham.”

“So he sent these not-ninjas to do what? Kidnap you? Brainwash you into agreeing to join?”

“Might have. Or they might be working for a splinter group that opposes Ra’s, in which case they’ve been sent to either recruit me to their side or eliminate me before I become a threat. Harpoon.”

“What?” Selina asked. Then, in a fraction of a second, she realized what Bruce meant and ducked. The harpoon one of the assassins had fired sailed over her head and struck a wall in front of her.

Selina leapt over the wall. The tip of the harpoon detonated and brick shrapnel went flying.

Bruce jumped between Selina and the wall, knowing his body armour would do a better job of stopping the shrapnel than her own costume. The impact still knocked him to the ground.

Selina turned around and helped him up. “You okay?”

Bruce groaned. “I’ll be fine. What about you?”

“I’m good, thanks to you. Remind me to look into body armour that I can still do all my usual stunts in.”

“I’ll have a friend of mine make something for you,” Bruce promised.

“My hero.” Selina glanced at the assassins again. They were almost on them now. “So, how good are these ‘foot soldiers’?”

“About the same as I was until two years ago,” Bruce replied.

“We can take them, then.”

“Yes we can. Probably. There _are_ three of them, and they’re armed to the teeth.”

“We might as well make the odds a little easier on us.” Selina pulled a flashbang out of her belt and tossed it at the assassins. It went off and caused their pursuers to stumble. “Ready?”

Bruce’s lip twitched. “Ready.”

They both assumed combat stances, and charged at the assassins.


End file.
